User blog:Morganaforever/The First Merlin Wiki Awards! Participate Now!
UPDATE #2: THE AWARDS ARE OUT! CHECK THEM OUT! UPDATE: THE NOMINATING PHASE IS OVER EVERYONE! THANKS FOR PARTICIPATING. THE RESULTS WILL BE UP UNTIL 20 SEPTEMBER, 2012. Awards Hello, everyone! Just as the countdown for Series 5 is about to begin, I am more than glad to announce to you....The First Merlin Wiki Awards! *'What is this?' An event to celebrate the beginning of the fifth series of the show "Merlin". *'What awards will there be?' Some special templates that will remain in the winner's profile forever, proving that this user won the certain award! *'What categories are there?' The categories are the following: The Merlin Award Category This Award goes to the overall best user in the period January-August 2012. He must be a user whose tireless efforts greatly contributed in turning this wiki to what it is today! ---- The Arthur Award Category Also known as the award for the best leader! This user must be someone who motivates users to work, is a good leader and is nice with everyone. Nominate someone who motivates you to become better here! ---- The Guinevere Award Category Also known as the nicest and friendliest user award. This is a user that never loses his/her temper, is helpful with others and goes out of his way to help people in need of some advice! ---- The Morgana Award Category This is the fiercest and most passionate user award! This user is one who is not afraid to speak his/her mind whatever the consequences and always stays firm by his/her decisions! This user also is a great and very passionate fan of the show! ---- The Gaius Award Category This award belongs to the most knowledgeable user about the show! If you want to be nominated for this category,you must be sure you remember the show really well! ---- The Gwaine Award Category Also known as the funniest user award! No need to explain further about this. ---- The Leon Award Category This is the award for the user who has never broken the wiki's policies! This user sets a nice example for new users to follow. ---- The Lancelot Award Category The most hard-working user will be rewarded with this award! He/She must have spent hours upon hours on this wiki! ---- The Aithusa Award Category This is for the best newcomer! It is for relatively new users (been to this wiki for around 1-4 months) who have already stood out for their achievements! ---- Lastly... The Kilgharrah Award Category This award goes to the best admin out there! The most helpful, hardworking and knowledgeable one. ---- Conditions So, those are the awards! Now it's our turn! *Every user gets to nominate THREE USERS MAX. for every category. e.g. I vote for MorganaForever, Rod12 and GWAINE for the Lancelot award, Waterwecna and LokiIsAwesome for the Merlin Award and so on. You can nominate only one user for one category. No one votes for themself and anonymous users can suggest for who to be voted, but CANNOT vote themselves! *The user whose name will have been chosen the most times for a certain award will receive the award in mid-September! Now, let the voting begin! Category:Blog posts